


Edna Mode Puts Up With Miranda Priestly

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Ableist Language, Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Edna Mode and Miranda Priestly interact.





	Edna Mode Puts Up With Miranda Priestly

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Edna Mode interacting with Miranda Priestly or even Nigel. Edna can totally deal with Miranda's personality. Snark." 
> 
> It was actually my prompt and I decided to fill it, heh.

“Listen to me, Andrea,” Emily whispered. “Today, Edna Mode will be in the building.”

“Okay,” Andy said slowly. “Who is that?” 

Emily made an annoyed clicking sound with her tongue. “Edna Mode is a fashion designer, of course,” Emily said. 

She then actually looked at Andy and saw that Andy was wearing a cape over the fashionable skirt and top she wore today. Sure, Andrea had learnt to be more fashionable as of late, but she had no idea about Edna Mode. Edna Mode hated capes, whether it was Supers who wore them, fictional characters in comics, or actual people, she hated the things. 

“Are you wearing a cape?!” Emily asked, sounding annoyed. 

“Yeah, I am. I thought it was a good choice today.”

“Take that off, hide it, put it away!” Emily exclaimed.

“Why?!” Andy asked.

“Edna Mode hates capes. She hates them as a fashion piece. And you do not want Miranda and Edna Mode angry at you. Put it away, quickly!” Emily stressed. 

Andy got up and quickly went about putting the cape away as Emily explained that Edna Mode was a fashion designer, who worked with the Superheroes of their world as well as with the actual fashion world, both in designing and occasionally writing for fashion magazines. 

“Why is she meeting with Miranda?” Andy asked.

“Never you mind, just be prepared!” Emily exclaimed. 

Emily and Andy pretended to ignore the loud discussion that Edna Mode and Miranda Priestly had in Miranda’s office, but both of their voices seemed to carry.

“Supers are not Supermodels!” Edna Mode exclaimed.

“So? Why can’t we have these Supers modeling for an issue?”

“They are heroes, woman! We watch them save the world; we don’t look at how pretty they are!” Edna exclaimed.

“So, you won’t get them?”

“No!”

“But they are fashionable. You yourself designed them.”

“Fashionable, yes! But not for modeling! They have non-hero lives too! You crazy woman!”

“Excuse me?” Miranda exclaimed.

She sighed.

“I still want something about these fabulous people in the magazine!” Miranda exclaimed.

“Darling, fashion is not all photos and runways, you should know this. This is a magazine. I will write you an article about fashion with the Supers, and you will deal with it and it will be fabulous. Okay?” Edna said.

Miranda had nothing to say, except, “Fine. That’s all.”

“Okay. Darling, I’m glad we had this talk,” Edna said, before she got up from her chair and left.


End file.
